Religious L4D
by ChadR-2014
Summary: It's a Religious fanfic if everyone have their own religion just order keep the faith their followers in future if they made it, And drama, action, some horror and 10 survivors with different faith to talk about.


In September of 2009,

Everyone is believe that Green Flu are only just virus that just cause several people goes crazy with some zombie-likeness in first two cities, Put next day four cities are overrun by Green Flu's victims, It victims are begin nearly mutated everyweek or maybe everyday as virus first created named "Screamer" type who are infected without arms in Thirteen day, Fourteenth day a two new types of infection are "Hunter" and "Smoker" are mutated from virus that make victims to death, Fifteenth day a only new type named "Witch" which oddly only type that works mostly for females and it cause several people easily killed than Hunter or Smoker, The four types are can useful to destory most Pennsylvania infected from virus and now leading outside of Pennsylvanian's borders to West New York, Northwestern New Jersey and finished rest of Pennsylvania afterwards.

Twelve days earlier

**Zoey's flashback**

Zoey is just watching movies with her parents, And this is for college degree on Filmmaking, Her Parent already divorced for affair problems, Zoey is developed depression from divorced so she want to the parent just remarried but she unaware this is reality is mostly not going to happened, The parents knew about this so she just send her to new age camp to control her sanity as she having on-off hallucinations of her own minds fears, And her parents were christian until both them have upbringings from their idealistic believes of sources, Went they turned before on TV to DVD mod they have important news about Green flu infected thousands attacking most people in Southeastern Pennsylvania cities and later towns to spread the infection closer so The president announced to Bomb the cities and build walls around the areas to prevented the infection from any closer.

Zoey dad criticized the idea for being just retarded and not helping because their some uninfected humans are in them. Zoey mother talk to zoey dad about just leaving the place is better, His father is unlikely want to make his house as colony or nation if they make it alive as he said. Zoey maybe like both the ideas but she almost leading to mom's idea more best as they be more alive, So he change his mind as take his ex-wife idea is more better than his, So since he change his mind, He better to carry a shotgun, his ex-wife a M1911 model and crowbar and give Zoey a Sniper rifle with a Baseball bat with a other m1911 model, He asked the two they will get some stuff to his car and leaved the place as they could, Until a infected Asian get in the house and attack Zoey mom, Her mother try used a kitchen knife to fight him back put it nearly missed it and bite her in neck like a vampire.

She scream to call her ex-husband and daughter to fight him back with a baseball bat, His husband made it to the dining room are it attack her, He punch him is left of head and kill it with baseball bat, it was killed heavily for nine times, And zoey already got two M1911 models from her dad police car, She running quickly to dining room to check her mother is not turning. Her mom was now quickly turning into infected and attempted to attacked her dad put she shooted her fourteenth times. She cried for minutes for waited she done. Her dad take blamed Christian god for infection existence and after that she and her dad take her mom body to car and take all weapons, supplies from house, clothes, several movies with DVDs along videos and flashlights to car and leaved the place as they could.

**Bill's ****flashback**

Bill was retired veteran from Vietnam War who still hate capitalist government, wars and recently hate all gods of all religions for made his life just bad, Everyday he just sometime doing same thing put go to different restaurants in his city for say two or three weeks. He also have PTSD and Paranoid Personality Disorder sincere after war was loss to North Vietnam along his hatred of American capitalist government and become staunched Libertarian Socialist after since.

In his day, he just unusual as he go to get dark-bean coffee from his Starcoffee, And later go to his check up from the city's hospital to his order to try treatment his disorders right up, Want he go to door few people are get infected from Green flu and try to prevented from others. He didn't see it but he just want to his check up to be done over with. So that it done some the victims turned and attack few people in the hospital and he ran to his home if he could, As few people turned outside and attack several more people as he see it, He just finally get his home in time and suit up for protection with His M14 model and m1911 model pistol for defend himself from infection at his closet from home.

He now getting some ammo from his attic, some med's from bathroom, And his made Pipe bombs for this in case, So after he left his home, he started shooting the infected to their deaths and found a safehouse and later rescued transporter to get hell out of here as he planning said. Put sadly no transporters around put thankfully found Safehouse in Bus station so he rested for rest of night with his Meds by drinking a water bottle to control his psychological condition.

**Francis flashback**

He and his friends of Hell's Angels are going to a bar for having sex with women, He ask his friend to pick one of few in this bar, His friend pick a Brown hair named Sandra and she likely fine having sex with Francis, So he doing sex with her while his friends leaves him in room and leading out of bar for call more bikers for this place with a 2001 cellphone (They don't know is outdated), Put several infected attacked the two and eating to death screaming, As bar TV is starting on by Owner about this town is begin to infected and asked tourist and townsfolk to leave the place, Until the Signal Station was destroyed leaving the Bar's TV disconnected. And Francis was begin having sex but she turned and vomited on Francis vest and he kick her stomach, So he get away from her and close the door as she tried to attack him. Francis went out from there and turned the bar room as people are leaving the place, owner ask people to leaved put more infected are at door so they get top of Bar's roof.

Francis and few other looked the infected in street as person maybe saw Francis friends corpses with other corpses around there and ask them to get the area. The owner said about there safezone are around high school with helicopters are planned to be there, So as the Owner is going back downstairs to get Molotov and Auto Shotgun from his office and give some Molotov's to customers just burned the infected to hell on earth. As they lid all Molotov's send on fire as throw it to infected, Some them are burned and Owner just ask run to high school as they can, They did for two hours as several people at high school are said they have two more helicopters left to carried us out of here at high school survivors said. So they need some gas in one of them, Few survivors of high school said they have several gas tanks for likely two of them.

So all survivors from high school and bar are fueling up the helicopter for next hours until some infected which now called them "horde" by some as Leader of high school accused of Carrier behind us, Everyone is don't understand what he talking about and included Francis as he completely don't understand that he's talking about, But hey the last gas tank filled for second helicopter and there only one professional aircraft pilot to only drive one of them, So he the ask everyone to very quick prayer to Protestant Christian god just they believe to get out of this place quickly, So the prayer is done and driver just drove the second helicopter so happens Francis will take the second helicopter instead the first one. So the infected is now at football field to attack last survivors, They attack the few people and one set it on fire to God, The first helicopter exploded leaving several infected burning and killed the few survivors, While second one get couple infected on adored and attacked a Survivor on right arm. The couple infected kick out of helicopter and the survivor mostly turned and go to restroom to vomited.

An a hour a survivor ask the survivor at restroom to get out, Put the infected survivor attack him and bitten him in face, the infected survivor scream mad for other victim in control room as stupidly the other survivor opens the door and attack him in gut, the pilot himself is looked to kicked her away from him and she returned to attack the pilot and mess the controls for in few minute fight scene that damaged the control, it leaving the helicopter to stopped working and falling into city's park and Francis found four parachutes for two uninfected survivors and himself to get out of helicopter in seconds so they jumped out helicopter's door and flying down to park's tree as they mostly safely fine as the helicopter hits the ground leaving an explosion, along it severely attracted an second Horde on Francis again, So the three find weapons as they could and find nearest shelter around.

So the infected as distracted to found the three survivors, as they found a restroom in park and they sleep there for a day and moved on to find a car to get out of park, Francis is hoped to get out and he think some the zombie are likely vampires for his reason. So he sleep in restroom which infected surrounded them for now and ready until they get out there.

**Louis ****flashback**

Louis and his Wiccan friend Ray are praying to Horned god for dinner and he ask Ray to pass the salad, Ray as give louis the salad, They now started eating the dinner and they go to play TF2 in PC for next 4 hours, One of server play in mvm_decoy with ray in 2 player match in 4 out 4 round against robots, He and Ray won two out of four matches until another player come name John4234 and he here for get achievements for medic and sniper.

We won the third match, Me, Ray and John4324 are play as Spy for me and John4324 while Ray plays as Engineer for to attempted kill Robo-scouts, And we and John4324 tell to start the last match, Me started disguise as Robo-Engineer so to kill Real Robo-Engineers and few other Robo-classes, While John4324 disguise himself as Robo-Sniper to do same thing to Robo-sniper and other Robo-classes.

Until we play it for 15 minutes of Robots classes until last one is killed and looted, So it finally released an Gray Mann tank at us So Me and John4324 change class to Heavy and Soldier so we needed to destroyed the tank. So for several minutes we just won as we finally beat the tank and John4324 only got few sniper achievements and that it. So after we leave the map. We just return to game menu and quit to desktop to browse the internet for something new.

Went they heard of local news from websites of area as so called "Green flu" mutated and changed several people into called "Feral monsters" a least according to local news. So louis and ray prayed to horned god to get out here as they good, Me and Ray are better to get out of the area though walking or driving to safe zone, As in few minutes we start to get supplies from mostly my (Louis) house and later Ray house as we can. As louis house is shut down due infected killed the power station.

Ray is remembers having Sniper rifle at his bedroom lock up in gun safe with few ammo pieces at his house and Revolver along with it. So louis may believed it help against the infected and get to safe zone within few hours. So they used Louis car to get Ray's home for more supplies and guns until the infected found them.


End file.
